Untitled
by madiiii
Summary: Bella is returning to Forks for her final years of High School. She's nervous and doesn't know what will come out of it. But she soon finds herself in a love-hate relationship. What's she going to do about it? She has no clue. Rated M; content/language.
1. Chapter 1

**DC: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own anything relating to it.**

**AN: New story. Not sure what to name it quite yet…Review please and thank you. I'd appreciate it. I won't have too much time to update, but I write a lot. Just, read it please. [:**

**Chapter 1**

**---**

**Sunday, 3:28 pm.**

Today was the first day that I have been in Forks, in the last ten years. I haven't seen my dad or my brother since I was thirteen, and now I was moving in with them. My mother Renee was getting remarried soon, and I just didn't want to be there. Not that I didn't like him, Phil is great, I just don't want to be there. And, I kind of missed my dad and brother, it's been four years.

When I landed in Port Angeles, the first thing I saw was my brother towering almost everyone. He was at least six foot two, and had a decent amount of muscle on him. He wasn't small at all, and he definitely stuck out around most other people. Next to him was my dad, Charlie. Charlie was pretty tall, maybe six foot or six foot one, but wasn't as built as Emmett. He had muscle, but it was subtle. His mustache complimented him perfectly, he looked like a sheriff of a small town.

At first, neither of them saw me. I was hidden behind the rest of the passengers that arrived with me. But, Emmett spotted me soon enough, a huge smile breaking out across his face, making his dimples show. He waked, almost ran, over to me. He looked different, and happier. I smiled back.

"Bella!" He yelled, pulling me into a huge bear-hug, lifting my feet of the ground, "I missed you, Squirt." He squeezed me once more before setting me back down onto my feet.

"I missed you too, Em." I smiled at him, before he walked over to get my bags. I looked up, locking eyes with Charlie, smiling again before going over to hug him. "Hey, Dad."

"Heya, kiddo." He smiled, his eyes wrinkling at the sides. "Glad to have you back." I nodded silently. Emmett wandered back over, carrying two bags and rolling one large suitcase behind him. I thanked him and took the smallest bag, following my dad out to a large Jeep, that I learned belonged to Emmett. It was big, looked sturdy, and had a tough exterior- just like my brother, it was a perfect match.

I settled in the back, stretching out along the seat, pulling out my copy of Wuthering Heights to read for the fourth time. As much as I hated this book, I loved it at the same time. I slipped my earphones in and pressed 'play' before opening the book to the dog-eared page. It wasn't too long of a drive back to Forks, but I was tired and almost certain I would doze off before getting home. _Home. _It felt weird to say that.

---

**Sunday, 4:37pm.**

"Bella. Wake up." I heard a deep voice, but ignored it- turning around in my makeshift bed. The voice laughed. "Come on Bells, we're home." The owner of the voice rolled me over, pulling my eyelids open. It was Emmett, and he was smiling at me. I groaned, slapping his hands away.

"Stop that Emmett," my back cracked as I sat up, "I'm awake. What time is it?"

"About 4:40. You slept almost the entire ride." He smiled again, his blue eyes looked brighter than the last time. I got up, climbing out of the Jeep. Charlie and Emmett had already taken all of my bags and belongings up to my old room while I was asleep. That was nice of them.

I walked into the house, turning onto the narrow suitcase that led up to my room, the bathroom, and Emmett's room. My dad's room was downstairs, off the side of the kitchen down a small hallway.

My room was almost the exact same. The same small, twin size bed; but with new light blue sheets and a new midnight blue comforter and matching pillows. My semi-too big desk from when I was ten was still in the corner by a small bookshelf. My walls were light blue, matching my sheets; and my floors were dark stained hardwood. I did enjoy this room it was homey, and not too big. Plus, I had a closet with a small dresser and spaces to hang my shirts, too. It was perfect for me.

I unpacked my two small bags rather quickly, just throwing the folded clothes in the drawers of my dresser, put my books away, set my laptop my desk to charge with my phone and left, padding down the stairs. Charlie and Emmett were in the kitchen, staring into the fridge. To anyone else, they would've been worried, but I knew them well enough to know they were looking for food to have for dinner. Charlie was never much of a cook, he's lucky he doesn't burn cereal. And as for Emmett, well, he doesn't look like a cook to me.

"Hey, Dad, can we go to the diner tonight? I mean, I haven't been there in forever, and it is my first day back here." I shoved my hands in my back pockets, with my feet turned in towards- instinctively.

"Of course, Bells." He smiled, "Emmett, go put some shoes on and let's get going." He grabbed his keys off the table as Emmett shoved his feet into a huge pair of Nike's.

This time we took my dad's cruiser to the diner. There weren't too many people there, but enough to get me nervous. Everyone knew everyone in Forks, and I had a feeling they had all been forewarned of my arrival. We walked in, and Charlie was greeted by nearly everyone. Emmett got slapped up by some kids I figured went to school with him, and I just stayed quiet. We sat in a booth in the corner, Emmett and I facing my dad.

"So, what do you want Bella?" both of them turned towards me, as I scanned the menu.

"Uh," I scrambled over my words, trying to pick something out, "the chicken and spinach salad sounds pretty good." I closed my menu and listened to my dad and bother talk about possible dinner choices. I looked around, just to see who was there.

Half the diner had older people and the other half were teenagers or family. The workers were dressed in black and white, green aprons tied at their waists. Most of them were girls, but there were two or three guys. Our waitress came over a very petite, pixie like girl. She was smaller than me, maybe five foot or so, even four foot eleven. Her hair was spiked out and a dark-almost black color. She was gorgeous, to say the least.

"Are you guys ready to order?" her voice was musical, and a she had a pretty, warm smile.

"Hey Alice," Emmett started, riddling off his order, my dad following in suit. When she looked at me, I quietly said my order and looked out the window. She smiled and walked away, placing the order.

I listened to my brother talking about how after break, there were going to be a bunch of exams and tests for the Seniors at Forks High. After about thirty minutes our waitress, Alice, brought our food out. After she served us, she surprised me by taking a seat next to Charlie.

"Hey Chief Swan," she smiled, "I thought I'd come over, since I'm on my break, and visit you." She smiled sweetly, again.

"Well hey Alice," my father quickly smiled, "Don't flatter me. I know you came to talk to Emmett here." Alice just laughed and turned to look at Emmett and me.

"So Emmett, who's this? You're not cheating on Rose, are you?" she mocked fake-horror, before looking at me. "Hi, I'm Alice. You must be Bella Swan, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. I am. Hi." I slid my bottom lip between my teeth, before letting it go. "You're a friend of Emmett's? I'm assuming."

"Yes, yes I am. He's dating my friend, Rosalie." She turned her head to the side, "Emmett never mentioned you were so pretty. Especially since, he's so ugly. I guess he got the bad genes in the family." She smiled again, dodging a fry Emmett threw at her. I just laughed.

I talked to her for a couple more minutes. I found out she was a Junior at Forks High, too. And she told me how she would watch out for me, so I wouldn't get in with the 'wrong crowd'. That made me laugh. Eventually, she got called back to work and I just ate my salad. It was a pretty good salad, too. I let my mind wander about how things in Forks would go. So far, things weren't off to a bad start.

----

**Review please. I will greatly appreciate it. I'm thinking of just keeping this as "Untitled" what are your opinions / ideas.**

**Until I Update Next,**

**Madiii.**

**Btw, what's your favorite thing to get at a restaurant?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DC: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters.**

**AN: Here's chapter two. Review please, please, please.**

**Chapter 2**

**---**

**Wednesday, 7:48pm**

Today was only my fourth day back in Forks, and I was slowly adjusting again. Emmett was telling me all about Forks High and the teachers and students. He took all of Tuesday afternoon telling me where to stay away from at school, who to ignore and stay away from, and the best ways to get sent home early if I wanted to leave for some reason. Then, he spent even more time telling me about his girlfriend, of two years, Rosalie. When he showed me a picture of her, I actually gasped. She was breath-taking, and super gorgeous. She was one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen, if not the most beautiful, alone.

Long, wavy, and shiny blonde hair that went down to her mid-back, pale skin, bright blue eyes, full red lips, and she was tall with perfect curves. She was what every girl wanted to grow into someday, and she was more than likely envied by half of the high school. Not to mention, she probably made the boys' envious of Emmett, considering he snagged her up. Not to mention, as Emmett told me, she was very down-to-Earth. The reason they started talking was because they shared a love of cars and mechanics. I, personally, found that surprising and humorous. She didn't look like a girl that liked getting under a car to fix things, getting covered in sweat and grease- but she was. Which made her even better in my eyes.

But regardless of how cool and down-to-earth she sounded, I was still very nervous. I was meeting my brother's very gorgeous girlfriend, whom he was madly in love with for the first time. It would be safe to say, I feel a bit intimidated. She seemed to be nice enough, and I was hoping I wouldn't come off as some uncoordinated, geeky, little sister. But for some reason, I had a feeling it would suck. And, she was bringing a friend with her, which gave me another reason to start freaking out. If her friend was anything like her, then I would be intimidated even more, which sucked. Of course, being my older brother, Emmett assured me that there was nothing I had to worry about, but me being me, worried even more after hearing that.

--

Around 8-ish, our doorbell rang and I jumped in my seat. Emmett roared out a laugh before getting up to jog to the door. Charlie wasn't home, so it was just me, Emmett, Rosalie, and whoever she brought with her. I heard Emmett open the door and greet the two people that were at the front of the house. I heard low, mumbled voices and one semi-familiar voice. Deciding to try and not be super shy, I got up and followed my brother into the small hallway. At first glance, all I saw was Rosalie's long hair, and her standing in front of someone else.

"Emmett?" I said, trying to keep my voice above a whisper. He moved out of the way, smiling. I recognized Rosalie's friend as Alice, the girl from the diner.

"Bella! Hi!" she squeaked, coming over to hug me. I let out a small sigh of relief, knowing it wasn't someone knew and gave her a light squeeze back. "Bella, this is Rosalie. Your brother's girlfriend, and one of my best friends." She smiled, bringing me over to where Emmett and Rosalie were standing.

"Wow Ali, way to let her own brother introduce his girlfriend," figures Rosalie had a pretty voice, too and a pretty smile, she held out her hand for me to take. "Hi Bella, you can call me Rose. Rosalie sounds so old fashioned," she smiled again, letting go of my hand, and lacing her fingers through Emmett's. They looked very cute together.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, shyly smiling, "Are we ordering pizza Emmett? Or…" I trailed off, letting him pick what we would do.

"Yes, yes we are. There's a menu in the kitchen, I know what they like," he paused, "cheese pizza good with you Bells?" he waited patiently, smiling.

"Yep, sounds good."

"Okay, you three get settled in the living room, and I'll order. Give me a minute." He kissed Rose's cheek before walking into the kitchen to order. The three of us walked into our living room, plopping down on the chair and couches.

At first, it was a slightly awkward silence, but then Alice took over. Explaining to me how she was a junior and Rosalie was a senior- and Jasper and Edward were also juniors, which I would eventually meet. Rosalie just laughed as I stared at Alice, who was animatedly talking with her hands, explaining how the school was laid out and where everything was. She asked me for my schedule, which I quickly got and handed to her; she clapped in delight. Apparently, we had six out of eight periods together. Homeroom, English, Spanish, Trig, Lunch, and Gym. She circled them with a pen, writing "WITH ALICE" next to each of them. I laughed the whole time; she was really fun to be around as was Rose. They both gave me a couple tips on school, and by the time Emmett came in we were all sitting on the long couch, me in the middle and both of them sitting Indian style facing me. He laughed and sat on the floor in front of Rose, who instinctively put her hands through his brown, curly hair. He relaxed against the couch, tilting his head back to rest against his knee, just listening to us talk about school and what not.

It wasn't until 8:45 when the pizza guy finally arrived. I quickly hopped off the couch, needing to stretch my legs and almost ran to the door I was so hungry. I tore the door open, not even paying attention to the delivery boy. I pulled a twenty out of my back pocket, waiting for him to say the total.

"Hey, it's uh, $11.15," he said taking the receipt off the pizza.

"Here's twenty, keep the change," I looked up to hand him the money, momentarily pausing. He was cute. He had blonde hair that was under his hood so I couldn't see it, blue eyes, and a bit of a scruff going on. He smiled at me, handing me the pizza.

"I'm James, by the way." He smiled, showing off his teeth, he had a nice smile. I just smiled back and told him my name, "Well Bella, I'll see you around." He smiled again and walked out into the rain to get into his car. He waved before backing out and driving away. I smiled inwardly to myself and walked back to the living room taking my seat back.

"Why is everyone in the damn town so good looking?" I wondered out loud, making Alice laugh,

"Cute pizza boy?" she nudged my knee, so I nudged her back.

"Yes, very. His name was like… James I think. Yeah, it was James." I smiled quickly, looking at Emmett. He just stuck his tongue out and turned the movie on.

---

**Monday, 6:30am**

I woke up Monday, groaning. Today was my first day of school at Forks High, and I was nervous and had a bit of a panic attack rising in me. Alice had come over then night before, helping me pick out some clothes and bringing some of her clothes over, too. Though she was so small and petite, we actually fit in the same size jeans; she just had a smaller torso than I did. I blamed it on me not having an ass, and she blamed my shirt size being bigger because I was tall and my boobs were big for my body. Even though it was coming from a girl, I blushed momentarily, rubbing my cheeks so it would go away.

I crawled out of bed, crossing the hallway to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and groaned again, I had purple colored bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep I had gotten the night before. I turned on the hot water for the shower and rubbed my face, stripping down and stepping in. It was hot and steaming, and woke me up almost instantly. I quickly washed and conditioned my hair with my strawberry shampoo and washed my body with flower scented body wash. I let the water hit my face for a bit, knowing it would help the bags disappear just a little. I was out within ten minutes, grabbing a towel before running back across into my room. I wrapped the towel around my hair, pulling out a plain black bra and matching underwear. Standing there in my bra and panties, I rested my hand on my stomach looking at the clothes that hung on my closet door. Alice had picked out three pairs of jeans, two skinny and one regular, and three shirts. I picked a pair of semi-skinny black jeans and a blue three-quarter length tee shirt that had some logo on the front. After pulling them on, I shook my hair dry, and put on white ankle socks. I sat down in front of the mirror in my room, looking at my hair; it was a mess as usual. I took my brush and ran in through my hair, tugging on the knots that were present. After a good ten minutes, my hair was knot free and finally drying, curling at the ends. I ran my hand over my face, before picking up my eyeliner pencil. I drew a thin line on top that extended from the end of my eye to the corner and matched it on the bottom; duplicating it on the other eye. I never wore much make up, only if I looked really tired I would put a bit of eyeliner on. I was lucky enough to not go through the acne stage ever, and had pretty fair skin. I ran my brush through my hair once more, before grabbing my bag and slipping on my Converse. I slowly went down the stairs, trying not to fall and hurt myself the first day of school. My dad was just getting ready to leave when I got down there. He said bye, and kissed my cheek before grabbing his keys and gun and leaving. Emmett came running down the stairs shortly after, hugging me.

"You ready kid?!" he yelled, he was way too excited at 7:15 in the morning.

"Oh yeah…excited." I rolled my eyes and sighed, grabbing an apple and following him out to his truck. I made the jump to the front seat, Emmett laughing. I stuck my tongue out and bit into my apple, flipping through the stations on the radio.

"Bella, grab my iPod and go to the third play list down." Emmett said, pulling out of the driveway. I did and came upon a play list titled "The Good Old Shit." I raised my eyebrows at Emmett and just pressed play, within ten seconds, "Stacy's Mom" by Fountain's of Wayne began playing, and I couldn't help but laugh along with Emmett.

We jammed out to a bunch of ridiculous songs Like Stacy's Mom, 1985, Tainted Love, Jerk It Out, Come on Eileen, and a bunch more on the way to school. We were laughing and dancing, and yelling along. It was slightly sad we knew every word, but we took pride in it. About fifteen minutes later, he pulled into the Forks High parking lot, right next to a red convertible. He unplugged his iPod, storing it in his pocket with his cell phone before turning towards me. He smiled and patted my knee, telling me not to get too nervous about things; most of the people in the school were nice. What I didn't say, was it would be my luck to run into the not-so-nice ones. I took a deep breath and hopped out of the car, landing on the cement, luckily not hurting my ankle. I came around the Jeep and stepped in rhythm with Emmett though his legs were much longer and took much longer strides. We walked by a couple people hanging around their cars, they said hi to Emmett and then just…looked at me. I bit my bottom lip and adverted my eyes, it was awkward. By the time we crossed the entire parking lot, half the people were whispering or trying to introduce themselves by grabbing at me- which they luckily missed most of the time.

We got inside and he showed me where my locker was, right down the hall from his, and next to someone who took liberty in decorating their locker, a lot. I opened my locker, throwing some books in searching my bag for my iPod so I could store it in there. As I was looking, the locker to the other side of me slammed shut and I jumped, hitting my head on my open locker door. I swore quietly to myself, letting out a string of words that would have my Gram rolling over in her grave if she heard. My hand flew up to the back of my head, rubbing gently on the already forming bump that was there. I winced as I applied some pressure. The guy who slammed his locker was talking to me, but I really wasn't paying much attention.

"- again, I'm really sorry. I didn't think you would get scared, I didn't recognize you. I'm guessing your Emmett's sister, Isabella. I'm Mike. Newton. Mike Newton. I'm a junior. Ah, really, I'm sorry." He kept talking about how sorry he was for startling me; I barely heard anything he said. I just waited until he finished. "Again, really, sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. And yeah, I'm Emmett's sister. But I go by Bella. And really, it's fine. I get startled easily. No blood, no foul." I held my hand up and smiled timidly. He took that as an invitation to keep talking, I wasn't in a hurry and I didn't mind, I just kind of wanted to find Alice.

"Oh, alright. Bella. I like that, it's pretty. You look like a Bella, too." He smiled again. He had a boy-ish face. He was tall, but not really tall. Maybe five foot ten and he had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. He was cute, but he wasn't super cute. Though, it seemed as though everyone in this town was at least semi-cute or gorgeous. I held in a laugh as I listened to him rant about how he was on the football and basketball teams. I just nodded my head, looking around for Alice. When I finally spotted her, I politely excused myself and ran off, promising that I would see him later sometime.

I walked up to Alice, poking her in the shoulder. She turned around smiling and hugged me; I squeezed her back gently before she started talking.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale. He's Rose's cousin." She smiled and gestured to a tall, lean looking boy. He had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, you could see some resemblance between him and Rose, if you looked.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Emmett's sister." I smiled and held out my hand.

"Hello there," I heard a twinge of a southern accent in his voice, that made me smile, "Nice to meet you there." He took my hand and kissed the back of it, making me blush a bit. Alice just laughed.

"He moved here from Texas in the middle of freshman year," she smiled, "as soon as I saw him I told him we were going to date. Of course he didn't believe me. And now look at us. Two years and a couple months later, we're dating. Of course, it took him forever to realize it. We didn't start dating until sophomore year." She rolled her eyes, pushing Jasper backwards. He just smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiling.

They looked happy together, it made me smile just watching them. She was barely up to his shoulder, maybe a little under- but the way he looked down at her was only loving. It was cute. And she looked up at him with the same feeling in her eyes. It was pretty adorable if you asked me. I spent sometime with them, getting to know Jasper a bit. He was really nice, and a presence about him that kind of calmed me down. He told me about him growing up in Texas and then moving here because his parent's died. He wouldn't even let me mutter a sorry because he said that he knew already, as that was a default reaction. Instead, he just smiled and said even though he lost them, he gained his best friends and the love of his life. That made me awe at him, which he just rolled his eyes and smiled at. Once the bell rang, we said bye to Jasper and headed to homeroom. I was still a bit nervous, but I figured everything would be fine. The only thing that could happen would be everyone ambushing the new girl, which Alice probably wouldn't let fly.

Or so I would hope.

---

**Review please! I tried to make this one long! It was like, five pages almost. Which is good…I think haha. Well, review! I'm thinking about introducing Edward in the next chapter or chapter four; I'm not sure yet. Give me your thoughts and suggestions? Thank you! **

**Until I Update Again,**

**Madiiii**

**Btw, have you met the love of your life yet?**


End file.
